


Say It's Possible

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can be anything she wants to be, Brittany says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It's Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> The prompt was Brittany/Santana, the weirdest shit has yet to come.

When the baby monitor goes off, the soothing sounds of guitar and a familiar voice are heard throughout their bedroom. Santana grunts, and with Brittany's arm slung across her stomach, snuggles back into her.

Brittany awakens as the sounds continue for several minutes, unable to continue sleeping. Once, the sounds stop mid-song, she begins to extract herself from around Santana, careful not to jostle her.

Maybe letting Puck stay in their living room wasn't such a good idea after all, Brittany thinks as she crosses their bedroom and closes the door behind her. The floor creaks under her bare feet as she rubs her eyes and makes her way down the hall to the baby's room.

Santana hasn't moved, though she can feel the loss of Brittany, and shifts to her stomach to get more comfortable. It isn't until she hears her own name from the baby monitor that she struggles to open her heavy eyes.

"I know you're sleeping, but I really think you should come see this." Brittany's whispers are soft but clear, knowing the consequences of waking up her other half before she's had enough sleep. Santana sighs, and rises up out of their bed, pushing their feathery blankets out of the way. She's still so sleepy that she doesn't even bother with slippers. Bare feet, it is.

Standing in the doorway in her pajamas and ruffled hair is Brittany as Santana comes up next to her and puts her head on Brittany's shoulder and one arm across her back.

"What?" Santana yawns.

"Look," Brittany says, motioning to the floor and almost proud that she is able to witness such a moment. "It's so cute."

Santana's eyes narrow, half annoyed at Puck, and the other half annoyed that she can't enjoy the moment because her retinas are burning. She is not an easy person to deal with in the middle of her sleep cycle to say nothing about broad daylight.

Lying on the floor next to her pristine white and red crib, her daughter is curled up asleep on Noah Puckerman's chest as his prized Gibson acoustic lies to the side. It's obvious that neither of them have been asleep for very long, but haven't noticed their entrance.

"What did he do to her hair?" She moves forward, inspecting her daughter's dark curls and Brittany pulls her back by the waist, wrapping her arms around Santana's stomach and leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I like it." Brittany shrugs.

"She's a girl, Brit. Not a dude. He can't just give her a mohawk." Santana's protests are more than just her grumpy self. She doesn't want her daughter's hair to resemble such things. It doesn't look normal.

"It's just hair."

"It's a sign of weirder shit to come, Brit." Santana sighs, not wanting to admit that it was a rather cute to see that Puck had been singing to her daughter. She would rather chop off all her own hair than admit that his strengths ever outweighed any of his faults. Faults were good, like eggs you could chuck at oncoming cars. "She could never be a Cheerio with that hair."

"She can be whatever she wants to be." Brittany whispers, and Santana leans back into her, putting her hands over Brittany's. "It'll be okay."

"If you say so."


End file.
